conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Einodo
Purpose May i ask what the purpose of this conlang is? EmperorZelos 17:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : This language is merely a personal language. I'm using it to test a few ideas, such as finding out just how consistent and non-idiosyncratic of a language I can create, and having a fairly rich derivational morphology. One of my biggest problems with creating languages is that I've never been able to come up with a good derivational method, and so my lexicon ends up being highly personalized and a bit random. I am attempting to find as many derivational methods as I can and add them to this language. Ideally, as I learn more, I will add them to it. I'm also attempting not to have too much influence from any one natural language, and have a personally aesthetically pleasing phonology and, possibly in the future, orthography. : Why do you ask? : Nai8 18:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Curious as i found it interesting with a few linguistical "flaws" if someone can call it that, if you want I can give a few tips on derivation :: EmperorZelos 19:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sure, I'm interested. After all, I haven't exactly derived much of any words, yet, so changing the derivational system at this point won't screw much of anything up. And what do you mean by "flaws"? :: Nai8 22:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: An error, you should mark dual more than plural, usually plural is less marked than dual. as in plural = -ial and dual can be "-ialio" ::: and as for derivation method think of a stem word and let it "evovle" from there, birth, bear, bring, phermone, transfer (and many more) comes from 1 word, bher which meant "to carry" in proto-indoeuropean ::: EmperorZelos 23:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, so when you say flaw or error, you don't mean something that is impossible or a problem, merely something that is uncommon or rare in natural languages? :: What you're talking about for the "evolution" of a word... that sounds almost like you're suggesting that I just let a word derive itself, rather than having a set of rules for derivation. My point for having a rich system of derivation is to have a very quick production rate of new words with very little subjectivity other than the selection of the base root. Other than that I want the whole thing to be objective, organized, and regular. I understand that all of those words came from the same proto-indoeuropean root (and in fact I had just read something that was describing the incredible number of words that evolved out of the word for 'bear' a couple months ago), but that's evolving from one language to its daughter-languages. I'm referring to derivation within the same language, such as deriving the word "happyness" from the word "happy". Derivation, rather than evolution. :: I think one of us is misunderstanding the other. If it was you, hopefully that explanation helped. If it was me, please explain what you mean a little more. :: Nai8 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: It is possible doing like you have, just usually dual is more marked than plural. just generally how its done ::: I understand that but derivation methods are usually from concrete words, for example "trans" comes from "to cross" in PIE (Proto Indo European) and is a derivational affix, but the word "thrill" also comes from the same word